


forgotten

by madadlorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madadlorian/pseuds/madadlorian
Summary: a father will do anything to save his son.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	forgotten

The creaking, unsettling metallic wails of the ship keep people away. A rusted out hull and two unhinged thrusters, barely holding onto the skeleton of the ship were all that remained of what people thought was once a Razor Crest. 

The younger generation thought it was just a haunted old ship. The older folks wouldn’t look near it, convinced if they stared at it for too long it would bring back all the trouble its pilot had brought with him all those years ago. 

Nobody goes near the ship, not these days.

It was a symbol of a bygone era.

After the Empire had fallen, and before the First Order has truly reclaimed the lost dreams of Emperor Palpatine.

There are stories about the ship, of course.

It belonged to a smuggler.

It belonged to a mercenary.

A bounty hunter.

A father.

The last one seemed the least likely, but ghost stories about a Mandalorian who never revealed his face and the little goblin-like creature he carried around with him still found their way through the galaxy.

Some claimed the child was Force-sensitive, others argued any sensible Force-user would have stayed hidden in the dark years. And others gawked at the idea of a Mandalorian ever getting along with someone meant to become a Jedi.

And there were those who remembered. 

Those who met the pilot and the child who wandered at his side. 

The few who knew the sacrifices made by the man, who many couldn’t consider a man until they’d pulled his body from the rubble and destruction. 

All the villagers knew was that a mysterious woman had come in search of a child, claiming it had magical abilities. No one had heard of such a thing, until a few days later when the armored man and his small one came along. The woman put a price on the child’s head too good to pass up, and someone revealed the location of the man and the child. 

The Mandalorian put up a good fight, trying to keep the woman from the small outpost, knowing the villagers didn’t deserve the destruction this woman would bring with her. She… she was a sorcerer, like the kid. 

But she was an enemy. 

He got a few good hits in, and disarmed her, holding her at gunpoint. 

Until she pulled out a glowing red weapon and shoved it through his abdomen, a sick grin on her face as she felt his life force leave him.

But the Mandalorian was cleverer than the inquisitor. 

The child was far away, safe in the hands of someone who would find his true people.

It was this comforting thought that stayed with the Mandalorian as he faded into the darkness. In one last fleeting moment, he thought he saw the flash of a familiar red robe. And two faces, happier than he could ever remember them being.

And then darkness. 

The woman left in a rage, deciding the outpost wasn’t worth her time.

Hours later, the bravest in the outpost wandered to where the man said he would “take care of the problem” and found him, covered in snow. They sat him up, searching for some sign of life. 

The eldest among them had known of his Way, and waited for the man to wake up, to tell them to keep their hands off his helmet.

But he never did. 

The villagers theorized what he looked like, each more curious than the last. But the elders discouraged such talk, saying it would be disrespectful to his culture to bury him any other way than in his armor. 

So he stayed as he lived: a mystery. 

The children like to tell stories of the ship, but they never once noticed the small mound to the side of the ship, the unmarked grave of a man history would forget.


End file.
